Que haria yo sin ti
by Nina Chilena
Summary: una vez casi la pierde, y no volvería a dejar que pasara de nuevo. La quería demasiado, ¿que haría sin ella? one-short de hiccstrid


_Hola gente de fanfiction, quería decirles que espero que le guste esta historia ya que es la primera que escribo._

 _Pd: Las partes con letra en negrita y cursiva son recuerdos_

 _Que haría yo, sin ti_

La quería, y mucho. Cada expresión que hacia lo hacía enamorarse más de ella, la quería tal y como era. Era la rubia más bella, fuerte, inteligente e importante de su vida. Sus ojos celestes como el cielo lo hacían olvidarse del mundo, cada vez que la besaba sentía que no podía vivir sin ella. La quería demasiado para dejar que algo le pasase. El arriesgaría su vida si fuera necesario para protegerla, aunque supiera que ella podía defenderse sola, pero aun así, eso no significaba que debía resolver sus problemas sola. Ya casi la pierde una vez, y no volverá a dejar que pase de nuevo.

Fue hace no más de un mes, cuando Dagur la había sorprendido en su casa, la golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza para dejarla inconsciente

Hiccup la había encontrado en una celda, semidesnuda, golpeada, ensangrentada y más. Se quedo congelado, ver a su Lady en ese estado no es algo que le gustara. La rubia estaba inconsciente, y por un instante pensó que estaba muerta. No se demoro ni un segundo mas, entro a la celda y la cargó en sus brazos, estilo nupcial.

Con ayuda de Chimuelo lograron librarse de los guardias restantes y de Dagur, y así la llevaron a Berk. Durante el camino de vuelta, no dejaba de mirarla y el apretón en su corazón no lo dejaba pensar con claridad ni tampoco relajarse. Pegó su rostro al pecho de esta para escuchar a su corazón, ahí se dio cuenta.

Seguía viva

Pero por poco, su ritmo cardiaco era muy lento y suave. Aun así el apretón en su corazón se desvaneció, con solo el hecho de escuchar el corazón de su rubia. Con lágrimas en los ojos, se acerco a su rostro para besarla suavemente en sus labios. Esos labios que hace más de, casi dos mese que no probaba a causa del secuestro. Se separó de ella, mientras que seguían volando de regreso a casa en Chimuelo, le acarició la mejilla. Estaba fría y desnutrida, quien sabe que cosas le pudo haber hecho Dagur. Sea lo que sea, lo deberá pagar.

Nadie tocaba a SU LADY.

2 meses y medio después del secuestro

La acorralo rápidamente contra la pared, ambos besándose pasionalmente. Llevo sus labios a la mejilla de su rubia, pasándolos suavemente. No mucho después los fue bajando hasta llegar a su cuello. Beso todo su cuello, y sonrió para sí mismo al escuchar los suspiros-gemidos que salían de los labios de esta. Astrid hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, haciéndole más fácil la accesibilidad a su cuello, mientras que lo besaba se le ocurrió pasar su lengua por su cuello, y así lo hizo.

Astrid no paraba de gemir, la sensación que le provocaba Hiccup era inigualable.

Poco después pasó sus labios por su clavícula, besándola suavemente, mientras que él suspiraba al sentir sus dedos pasando y enredándolos en su cabello castaño, se le hiso fácil besarla en la clavícula ya que estaba ocupando un sexy bikini blanco.

Volvió a sus labios, mordiéndolos en el proceso. Sus manos de herrero acariciaban todo su plano abdomen, cintura y piernas, a él le gustaba ese bikini blanco puesto en ella, es más, le fascinaba como le quedaba.

La separo un poco de la pared para que sus manos bajaran a sus muslos y la levantara, y así volverla a pegar en la pared, mientras que seguía acariciando sus muslos…

Astrid solo sonreía y gemía al mismo tiempo, sin parar de acariciar el cabello del castaño. Se sentía querida, amada y especial. Nadie, nunca la había hecho sentirse así, el modo en que él la tocaba y le decía que la amaba, no era comparable, y no lo cambiaría por nada. Hiccup se separó de ella y pego sus frentes mientras que ambos seguían con los ojos cerrados.

-"te quiero demasiado Astrid"—dijo en un susurro mientras le besaba su frente.

-"yo más Hiccup, yo más"—dijo sonriente, para luego besarle la punta de su nariz.

Se sonrieron mutuamente, ya con los ojos abiertos, ojos verde bosque perdiéndose en el cielo, y ojos como el océano perdiéndose en sus ojos esmeraldas.

Hiccup pasó sus ojos por todo su cuerpo, era hermosa, se lo repetía cada vez que podía. Astrid no paraba de sonreír y de estar más que feliz, de verdad que le gustaba cuando Hiccup la miraba de esa manera tan dulce como siempre lo hacía y como la quería. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio que el castaño se quedo viendo fijamente a su costado, por entre la cintura y la cadera, justo donde estaba su herida. La expresión de Hiccup cambio de feliz a una mezcla de preocupación e ira. Esa herida era una marca de un cuchillo. Cuando ella fue apuñalada.

 _ **Cuando estaba en la isla de Dagur, él la amenazo con apuñalarla o incluso matarla si no se acostaba y tenía relaciones con él. Astrid claramente se negó a su petición. Dagur más que furioso solo la agarro del cabello y la arrastro hasta su habitación. Astrid intentaba zafarse, pero era imposible, no tenía escapatoria. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Dagur, que por cierto era una pieza mediana con una cama y algunas armas en las paredes, y toda descuidada, arrojó a Astrid brutalmente a su cama mientras que se sacaba su polera y zapatos, sin duda Astrid sabía lo que estaba posando por la mente de ese demente.**_

 _ **Hace como una semana que los guardias la estaban alimentando solo con un pedazo de pan diario y agua, por lo cual sus energías no eran las suficientes para defenderse. Estaba perdida.**_

 _ **Dagur se posiciono rápidamente sobre ella y le arrancó su pollera, blusa, botas y pantalones, dejándola solo con su sostén y ropa interior. Agarro fuertemente las muñecas de esta, las amarro con fuerza y las coloco sobre su cabellera rubia, asiéndole imposible defenderse. Comenzaron a brotarle lágrimas de los ojos cuando Dagur le mordió el cuello paso sus ásperas manos por sus piernas, justo por los muslos.**_

 _ **No podía dejar de gritar, se sentía asustada, más bien aterrada. Quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.**_

 _ **-"detente por favor…"—dijo en un susurro, y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, quería que esa pesadilla terminara rápidamente.**_

 _ **Pero Dagur no tenía ni una mentalidad de detenerse, quería estar adentro de ella para que se quedara a su lado. Ya que según las tradiciones, cuando un hombre te hace suya debes quedarte a su lado. La verdad es que a Dagur no le podía importar menos la existencia de Astrid, solo quería ver a Hiccup sufrir y… divertirse con ella.**_

 _ **Astrid intentaba imaginarse en otro lugar, pero se le era imposible. Quería irse a casa, estar con su familia, con su tribu, con… Hiccup. Quería estar con él, vivir con él… ser de él.**_

 _ **Finalmente dejo su cuello, y se puso otro objetivo. La última prenda que evitaba que fuera suya. Pero antes de que eso pasara, la rubia logró desatar las cuerdas de sus manos, sin que Dagur lo notara y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza para que se desequilibrara y así propinarle un golpe en el estómago con sus piernas.**_

 _ **Dagur cayó de la cama a causa del dolor y Astrid aprovechó esta oportunidad para escapar, salió de la habitación y corrió por los pasillos pensando que sería libre.**_

 _ **Pero se equivocó**_

 _ **Justo ahí, fue interceptada por guardias que la golpearon y ahí fue cuando la apuñalaron para que no pudiera correr, para luego arrojarla brutalmente en una celda. Ya no tenía fuerzas para pelear, estaba completamente desnutrida. Comenzó a llorar en silencio. No soportaba ni un segundo más en ese lugar, quería a su familia y con lo que más le importaba, Hiccup. Se sentó y se abrazo de piernas, pegando sus piernas a su pecho para luego esconder su rostro en sus rodillas, mientras que le pedía a los dioses para que Hiccup la encontrara pronto.**_

-"Hiccup"—llamo Astrid. Estaba preocupada sabia que contarle eso a Hiccup lo haría preocuparse más pero él "la obligo" a contarle lo que Dagur le había hecho.

Hiccup levantó la vista y la miro fijamente mientras la bajaba. Su Lady lo miraba con cara de que no se debía preocupar, que ella estaba bien, aunque sabia que no era cierto. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de esta.

-"prometí cuidarte y te falle"—lo dijo en un tono tan bajo que con suerte lo pudo escuchar, mientras que este se aferraba a su fina cintura, con cuidado de no tocar su herida, que aún no cicatrizaba completamente.

Astrid se separó de él, lo suficiente para poder mirarlo, ambos tenían los ojos con lágrimas.

-"Hiccup no fue tu culpa, sabes perfectamente que fui yo quien se metió en este problema, tú me advertiste que no me debía acercar a ese barco en la noche, pero no te escuche"—suspiró—"por eso la culpa es completamente mía, lamento no haberte escuchado"—sollozó mientras le acariciaba su cabello y su espalda desnuda, ya que el también estaba ocupando su traje de baño. Pasó sus manos por su torso bien tonificado, se notaba que trabajaba en la forja, ya que su pecho es, incluso envidiable—"tu solo querías protegerme"—

-"pero si te hubiera protegido no tendrías esta herida en tu costado"—dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos por su herida, suavemente.

La rubia agarro su rostro para así conectar sus labios. Esos labios que la volvían loca. Cuando se separaron le sonrió.

-"se que ahora me podras proteyer, asi como yo te protegeré a ti"—le respondió conectando sus labios nuevamente, para suego besarle la punta de la nariz y barbilla.

Pegaron sus frentes y el Cataño le dijo a Astrid

-"te amo Astrid Hofferson, ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?"—

Fin

Ufff al fin lo termine, esto me costó más de lo que espere, pero bueno, así es la vida

Espero sus reviews jeje

Y espero que me den ideas para hacer otra historia u otro one-short, que les guste

Se despide Nina


End file.
